Astrid the Ultimate Mistress
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: Astrid stumbles upon Parallel Dimension 2.0 where things happened differently, and when she winds up in the Pokémon world, she sees Leaf, Elesa, and Touko strolling along when they're seized by a frenzy to poop on one another. Then evil Hermione brings her captives, Elsa and Anna of Arendelle, only to find herself ensnared by Astrid, who disarms her and holds her as a toilet slave.


**Astrid the Ultimate Mistress**

**Chapter One**

There is a world called Parallel Dimension 2.0 where people of strange and disparate places can encounter one another. Of course, people in this area cannot meet each other unless the worlds they come from have clashed in what is known as the Gamthra, the Whale of Seed.

Our story starts with a twenty-four-year-old Astrid Hofferson who was jogging along Wisteria Walk in Britain when she tripped on the Pendant of Rites, which had been set on the ground and thrust her into the future.

The first thing you must be aware of before proceeding, is that in order for Astrid Hofferson to have achieved this, she would have had to have traveled through time before; otherwise the Pendant would have had no effect on her.

Secondly you must be aware that Wisteria Walk is a shopping district not that far from Little Whinging, Number Four Privet Drive, the house where Harry Potter was raised. Harry Potter who in Parallel Dimension 2.0 developed a fart fetish during his years at Hogwarts. In this dimension (unlike in the Gamthra, or original time, happening, and occurrence), Harry told Ginny of his fetish and she left him. He was in despair in misery but because Dimension 2.0 allows for overwritten material, unlike the Gamthra, Harry found a way to go back in time and introduce Ginny to the fart fetish. This is not the place to go into all the details of Harry's adventures, but be that as it may, what you must be aware of is that Harry's plan didn't go quite as well as he had hoped. Oh, Ginny had the fart fetish, as did many other girls in school. But it was a closed atmosphere. Girls farting on girls, never on boys.

The other thing you must know is that there is a Parallel Dimension 3.0 from which came an evil Hermione Granger, who found her own way to travel back in time and terrorized the kingdom of Arendelle, using the Imperius Curse to overcome the princess and nearly overtaking the queen, who at last was forced to come quietly to prevent Hermione from torturing her sister with the Cruciatus Curse. (Evil Hermione was not above using Unforgivable Curses.)

In Parallel Dimension 2.0 Elsa and Anna had an encounter with the Summer Queen, and evil Hermione never visited their kingdom, as it was in the Gamthra. But evil Hermione did lead Elsa and Anna from Parallel Dimension 2.0 into the time of Parallel Dimension 2.0 when Pokémon walked the Earth, which was for about five thousand years in a period more than a couple of millennia after Hermione Granger's time on Earth.

Astrid was brought to the same area when she stepped on the Pendant. A forested place with a glen in the middle and rushing water thundering in ter ears. There were bushes surrounding the glen, and Astrid heard a rustle of trees behind her. She ducked down to find a place to conceal herself. And when she saw two beautiful girls step into the glen, One girl wore a hat with her crazy brown hairdo peeking out from behind it and towering over it. The other girl had light brown hair and walked with a careful step. Her socks were red.

The taller girl, the one with the dark skyscraper of brown hair, had a perfect pair of jean shorts only about a couple inches long that outline her butt. And suddenly her butt began to twitch.

Suddenly the taller girl shoved the other one to the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the girl with her back touching the grass screamed, while the taller girl held her down with one arm while using her free hand to shove her jean shorts and panties closer to her feet than to her rear, so that her tanned posterior glinted in the sunlight from where Astrid was watching.

"I need to relieve myself, Leaf," the taller girl said.

"You don't need me for that, Touko."

"Yes, I do. You're the only girl around."

The taller girl hadn't noticed Astrid, which was good, because she got the idea that she'd have used Astrid in the way she ended up using the girl with light-brown hair.

Now Astrid had never thought using another girl to unleash her wastes on would be pleasant. (The reader must be aware that the idea of a toilet is unknown to this Astrid. She had nothing to compare it to, usually she just let her feces out in the grass or peed where no one could observe her. If she had seen a toilet before and knew its purpose, she would've had something to compare the scene before to. That might have made her find it appalling, though. As it was she was intrigued. Could a girl like having poop come out in her mouth like that? Or was it...revolting to the recipient? Was this a ritual where the submissive allowed herself to take in something revolting because she liked the one doing it to her? Astrid had vaguely heard of this, where there was a submissive and a mistress. Hiccup and her had engaged in some activities where he let her push him around, and he got to lick her boots, etc. But using him in this way would never had crossed her mind. And she couldn't tell from her angle or the fact that Touko was sitting on the other girl's face, how the latter felt about her present situation.)

Touko also released flatulence on the girl beneath her. Now flatulence was something Astrid knew well. You released it then moved to another spot, so as not to inhale it. But this ritual seemed to explore the opposite...the girl under Touko couldn't escape, she was forced to breathe in the fumes.

Then Touko lowered herself toward Leaf's stomach, slowly, smoothly, erotically...and allowed a stream of poop to emerge from her anus. Astrid was even more interested in this scene than before. What was this strange place where a girl could poop on another girl in the forest, and no one gave a damn? (Well, it might help that no one was around to give a damn other than Astrid, and she quite enjoyed the spectacle.)

Now Astrid began to notice something curious. A green creature with a pink T coming out of its head, and a yellow underbelly was eyeing the scene, mesmerized. There also was a curious bird of orange-red plumage in one of the high branches of a tree nearby, gazing upon them as if amazed.

Where did these creatures come from? What were they? She didn't recognize the bird, and she couldn't have told what the green thing was at all.

She was interrupted in these thoughts when the most gorgeous yellow-haired girl stepped into the glen. She wore a headset and these weird black coverings around a braid on each side of her head.

Her outfit was yellow with black stripes on the chest area. And when she saw what Touko was doing to Leaf, her eyes grew round with pleasure. For a second, Astrid thought she was going to report Touko, call for authorities. But instead she slinked toward Touko, looking very sexy as she moved. Touko didn't seem to notice her. And as she drew nearer, she pulled her tights down. (She wore tights with nothing covering them, her shirt having a sort of skirt attached to it. Now her posterior was bare, in plain view of all who were watching, including Astrid and those creatures whose curiosity had been aroused.)

"Hello!" she called cheerfully, when she was standing right beside Touko.

/

Touko looked with fear upon Elesa and leaped to her feet to run away, but Elesa grabbed her arm and held her firm.

"Where you going, Touko?" said the yellow-haired girl. "I see you enjoy scat after her. Perhaps you'd like to try mine now ?"

"I don't want-let me go!" Touko exclaimed, still struggling to break free from Elesa's grasp.

"You don't want me to let you go? Okay, I won't." With that. Elesa shoved Touko to the ground and pressed her butt down on Touko's face, farting jovially.

Astrid waited a few moments before she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to poop on a girl herself, and the yellow-haired girl looked like the perfect recipient of such privileges. So she snuck into the glen, quivering low to the ground, and inched her way toward the girl with yellow hair. Then she spray up and allowed her posterior to sail downward, landing on the young woman's neck with immense force. Then Astrid slid her butt upward as the yellow-haired girl began to scream, and there she farted, after which she moved down to the girl's vagina and pooped there building a dam of feces which went on for so long that before she knew it the line of excrement went up to Elesa's chin.

Now Leaf got up from her position on the ground and began racing for the trees. Astrid, a trained Viking, sprinted after her and caught her with ease. She started dragging her toward where Elesa was, but finding that Elesa was immobile, she shrugged and just dropped Leaf onto the ground and gave her similar pooping treatment.

Astrid was on Leaf for so long that she barely perceived out of the corner of her eye, Elesa finally break free from the paralysis binding her (a means of physics that Astrid wasn't aware of), and brushing Astrid's feces off her chest before tiptoeing away in the hopes of not alerting Astrid's attention.

It didn't work, however, because an owlish creature flew down to rip at the green observer, tearing its flesh before their very eyes. It was quite gruesome. Astrid might have been sickened at the sight if she hadn't spotted Elesa. Then she darted forward, slamming Elesa into a tree just as Elesa thought she'd make it out into the forest and somehow outrun Astrid there.

Astrid was absolutely relentless in farting on Elesa. And even when Touko got free from the fart paralysis and stood up, she didn't go after her. Somehow she had already learned an important aspect of the world, which is, if a girl finds someone she loves using as a toilet, she should keep her hold on her and not worry about other factors. And Astrid was enjoying using Elesa this way more than she would have thought possible. If she had gone after Touko, Elesa might have escaped. That would break her heart. So she decided to stay put.

Now Touko went over to where Leaf was lying. Touko urinated in Leaf's mouth, then got her to an upright position.

Then Touko began leading Leaf away. But Leaf broke free from her grasp. Touko insisted that Leaf go with her, but Leaf refused, crossing her arms and standing her ground. Then ensued an argument that grew increasing in volume. After which Leaf stormed in Astrid's direction, then bent down and took Astrid's hand.

"Please, please make me your butt-slave."

Astrid had never heard words like this before. (One other thing…Astrid should not have understood any of the words being said except that the Pendant she stepped on acted like a translator of a language so to speak. They could communicate with Astrid and she with them, because of the Pendant. However, she didn't quite know what a butt-slave was, or wouldn't have if the Pendant hadn't worked its magic (though she might have figured it out on her own, from the words used.)

The way the Pendant worked is that it put the words of Leaf's language into Astrid's head. It sort of resembled a translation, except that the words formed mental pictures in Astrid's mind. If she had stopped to think about it first, she would have heard that Leaf made noises that she didn't recognize as speech, because her Viking dialect didn't use those parts of the human vocal tract.

In Astrid's mind, then, was the form of herself sittinjg on Leaf and pooping while Leaf giggles, at the feel of her butt and the way it wriggled when she farted. For Leaf, then, being Astrid's butt-slave meant joy and happiness. When Touko used the phrase, however, Astrid got the mental image of herself making Touko miserable by diarrheaing in Touko's mouth.

Now here it must be stated that Touko didn't know if the reality of being Astrid's butt-slave and serving in that position would be as terrifying as she imagined it to be. She did find Astrid attractive, and she supposed that on a subconscious level she wouldn't mind Astrid diarrheaing in her mouth. But being a butt-slave meant that your butt-mistress could use you whenever she felt like it, whether she thought you were up for it or not at the time. And this was what Touko feared, that Astrid might enjoy going on her much more than Touko enjoyed receiving it. And in Touko's mind this escalated into the nightmarish vision that she now saw in her head when she thought of being Astrid's butt-slave. But it wasn't too big a nightmare for her to decline it, for what she said was, "If Leaf becomes your butt-slave, then I must be, too."

Astrid didn't have a chance to respond, for at that moment there was a rupture as Dimension 3.0 collided with Dimension 2.0. Astrid could have sworn she saw a deer creature with thin legs and rainbow-tinted antlers for a second before there was a flash of orange light. Then three girls crumbled onto the ground from out of nowhere.

Touko and Leaf started to get frantic. They looked ready to bolt. But Astrid understood something else now, for after Touko announced her desire to be Astrid's butt-slave along with Leaf (if only to keep Leaf company), Elesa also used the word, saying, "You'll have them for butt-slaves, so you won't have to worry about me."

With this use of the word, Astrid saw in her head the fear that Elesa held, which was that Astrid would collect myriad butt-slaves but always revert to her as a favorite, keeping her tied up so she couldn't escape. But also Astrid could see that a butt-mistress made her butt-slaves comfortable…when they wanted to be under her butt. So to prevent Touko and Leaf from running, all she had to do was say, "Let me sit on you and you'll be okay."

Leaf didn't need any more convincing than that. Touko urged her to come but Leaf would not move. She just lay supine on the ground. Touko pleaded for her to come. "We'll die if you don't," she said.

"No, we won't. Astrid will protect us."

"And fart on us. A lot," Touko said. But she wasn't going to leave Leaf alone, so she laid beside her and winced as Astrid tossed Elesa across their laps and sat on Touko and Leaf's chest while keeping her legs over Elesa. Then she turned her attention to the three new arrivals.

They were Hermione Granger, in her sixth year at Hogwarts and wearing her school uniform; Queen Elsa of Arendelle, her platinum blond hair flowing past her butt; and Princess Anna, also of Arendelle, auburn hair in braids and wearing a pink uniform with a blue cape. Except for Hermione, they looked wary of their new surroundings. Then Anna caught sight of a pink deer and rushed forward to pet it.

Hermione then pulled out her wand, aimed it at Elsa, and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus."

Elsa felt her body go slack, and she slumped onto the grass, helpless. Anna ran forward to snap Elsa out of it, but Hermione sent a jet of yellow light at Anna which caused her to fly backwards and land just a few feet away from Astrid.

"I brought you a couple of butt-slaves," wicked Hermione said, grinning viciously. "Enjoy."

Now Astrid was not about to pass up two beautiful offerings. In a moment and with an oomph, Astrid was sitting on Anna, farting away perhaps to Anna's discontent. Then Hermione tried to Apparate.

"Ugh, the air's too thin here," she said, fanning herself with her wand. "Guess I"ll have to leave by foot."

Astrid could deduce from what she had already witnessed that Hermione needed her wand to cast spells. But Hermione wasn't an owl—she couldn't turn her head around and see Astrid, and Astrid was sneaky that way. Astrid had perceived that Elsa was in no position to move, so she didn't worry about her leaving. And after Astrid peed on Anna's chest, Anna felt too sticky and icky to get up, and even if she had, she'd only move toward Elsa. Astrid could tell from what Anna was shouting at her that Elsa meant the world to her. "Please, please just let me get to Elsa…I promise I"ll still be here."

And Astrid believed her. But a girl she desperately wanted to subdue, simply because of her defiance and assurance that giving Elsa and Anna to Astrid would make her happy was walking away. And Astrid wasn't going to let it happen.

Now Astrid wasn't usually one for violence. But she had to get that wand…somehow she knew that was the key instrument which made Hermione's power too immense to overcome, so long as she held onto it. In order to balance out the playing field, Astrid had to get hold of that wand. Afterward, Hermione would be at her mercy.

There was a struggle; Hermione hadn't caught on that Astrid was coming after her till she felt Astrid's breathing on her neck. When she turned round she started to say an incantation, but Astrid pulled at Hemrione's wand and it was all Hermione could do to keep her grasp on it. Then Astrid headbutted her under the chin. Hermione held onto her wand even then. So Astrid tried a different approach. She peed on Hermione, having figured out that being urinated on kind of made others more tractable. Of course, Anna had kind of enjoyed Astrid's treatment of her, so that helped her become more submissive, feeling that trickle of wonderful nectar leak onto her chest out of Astrid's urethra.

Hermione, on the other hand, felt no such pleasure. And she wanted out. And she still had a wand.

Would she like using it if it were soaked in urine? Astrid asked herself. She then sat on Hermione's side and kept her vagina pressed against Hermione's hand with the wand stuck in the soil. Astrid attempted to pry the wand from Hermione's grip but the latter would not let go. So Astrid let the flood come out. And then she when she reached for Hermione's wand, there was a slight clench but Astrid got it at last.

Astrid wondered what would happen if she snapped the wand in two. She tried doing so but it just wouldn't bend, not when it was wet. Then she needed to sit backwards on Hermione for the latter had put her arms around Astrid's neck and intended to throw her off. Astrid farted loudly and extraneously in her face.

Now a red creature with no nose and wearing what looked like a bath robe appeared, with a rocklike creature who had two arms it used to propel itself forward a few feet away. Astrid though the red creature looked like it could snap the wand in two. She handed it the wand, hoping he'd get the message. Instead he passed it on to the ingenuous, rocky pal of his, who did the honors. When Astrid saw that the wand was torn, she stomped on the remaining bits for a few minutes till she was sure it was beyond repair. (The red creature held Hermione, who kicked and screamed but couldn't break from his clutches.)

Astrid then led the way back to where the other girls were waiting. Touko was sitting on Elesa, and told Astrid that Elesa had attempted to run away, "And knowing you wouldn't be happy if she did so, I kept her here for you."

She was very pleased. Then she asked if there was some official way of making all the girls gathered her butt-slaves.

"You need a Priestess to perform the ceremony," Leaf said. "But as I'm the only one who actually wants to marry your butt, you'll have to find a secret Priestess who will make the others do it against their will."

"Hey, you're not the only one who likes it," Anna said. "I thoroughly enjoyed it, and I'm sure Elsa will too, once she'd had a taste."

"Well, still, there's enough girls here that don't want to marry her butt that a secret Priestess is required."

"I'm happy to marry it," Touko said, "if only to be near Leaf."

But Elesa and Hermione were belligerent, and none of Leaf's arguments could make them see otherwise. Elesa would only stay put if she was sat on or otherwise subdued by fart paralysis. Hermione was left to the Throh to watch. He caught her every time she attempted to escape. Astrid was wondering if he let her think she'd manage it a few times, just to give her hope. She really liked this Pokemon, and had to laugh out loud when the third time he released Hermione, she ran into a blue muscular creature wearing a belt that Touko informed Astrid was called a Machoke. Between Machoke (who agreed to help) and Throh, Hermione didn't stand a chance of getting out of there.

It took Astrid awhile to find a Priestess that Touko named, whom she knew for sure would be okay with performing the rites of unwilling butt-marriages. As Touko said, one could probably just order a Priestess to come and wait till she arrived to tell her that some of the butt-slaves to be married off weren't too eager. But it was risky and you were better off going with someone who would definitely be okay with the practice, even if meant waiting two days for them to show up.

Priestess Catherine was one of the Priestesses in the highest demand. She said that she could schedule it that week only if Astrid wouldn't mind her skipping out on the farting privileges every Priestess had to fart on the butt-slaves in a marriage she presided over. Astrid heartily agreed; she only wanted to use her butt-slaves herself. But she still had to wait for the Priestess to come.

Twenty-four hours after Elsa was hit by the Full Body Bind Curse, she got her first taste of Astrid's poop. Then she secretly confessed to Anna that she had imagined Anna doing that stuff to her back when they were in Arendelle but had been afraid of saying so. Astrid was consulted and she agreed that Anna could fart and poop on Elsa if she wanted, provided Anna let Astrid use her as needed, which Anna was more than exuberant to agree to.

Touko was also given permission to fart on Elesa when Astrid needed "Hermione time." So even though technically all six girls would be Astrid's butt-slave, in effect Elsa was becoming Anna's butt-slave (and she was probably the most eager butt-slave in the history of the practice, because honestly, who wouldn't want to be farted on by Princess Anna of Arendelle?) and Elesa would partly be Touko's property.

The priestess came and performed the ceremony. She said that Astrid would have to keep her unwilling butt-slaves hidden for a year and a day to make it binding. "But few people come through this glen. At least during eight months of the year. In spring you might have to find a more secure hiding place. But for now, I think you're safe here. And if any other girls coming through here whom you desire to be your butt-slaves, I'll be more than joyous to make it happen."

Astrid thanked her and the priestess left. Then Astrid began to have a fun few days before she remembered something that would be a problem. Food. She needed food going through her body to make feces come out, or even flatulence. Up to then she had been subsisting on muttonburgers Touko had in her knapsack. But now there was no food, and she knew that without eating, she couldn't fart.

So she had to make a venture into town. Anna and Touko were left to keep track of Elsa and Elesa, respectively. Not that Elsa wanted to be anywhere other than where she currently was.

And Hermione got the last of Astrid's poop deluged onto her face before Astrid took off to solve the food situation. Leaf was given the instruction to force Hermione to swallow the poop. A shovel was used to drop Astrid's rapidly drying feces down Hermione's throat. Throh and Machoke watched Hermione when Leaf had finished feeding her Astrid's excrement. And with those two on guard, Hermione had no chance of running away from her perpetually loathsome butt-mistress.


End file.
